The present invention relates to a rigid needle shield for use with a syringe. In particular, the present invention relates to a rigid needle shield having a means to overcome the initial pull off force of the rigid needle shield from the syringe.
Removing a rigid needle shield can be major contributor to accidental needle stick injuries received in the clinical work place. This is due, in part to the phenomena of “recoil” caused when a user tries to carefully, but effectively overcome the initial pull off force required to remove a rigid needle shield from a syringe. Upon the abrupt release of the rigid needle shield from the syringe, the user compensates for the spike in initial break away force of the rigid needle shield from the syringe by pulling back slightly. Depending on reflex/reaction, the “pull back” reaction can result in the hand grasping the rigid needle shield to recoil or bounce back towards the uncovered needle in the other hand, thus resulting in an accidental needle stick injury. Accordingly, there is still a need for a rigid needle shield that addresses the foregoing problems of rigid needle shields and its potential for accidental needle stick injuries in a cost effective and economical manner.